


Howling at the Moon (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Creeper Peter, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Derek is a Failwolf, Good Peter, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Multi, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles, Puppy Isaac, Sassy Peter, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Teen Wolf si Stiles hubiera sido mordido por el Alfa.





	Howling at the Moon (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howling in the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621026) by [Fanfiction_is_Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_is_Literature/pseuds/Fanfiction_is_Literature). 



> Pk kien no querria ke la serie fuera asi!!
> 
> Muchas gracias a Fanfiction_is_Literature por dejarme traducir su magnifica historia. Kien lo haya leido en ingles sabra ke res de 4 capitulos, pero son super larrrrrrgos, asi ke los he cortado en mas pekeñitos para ke me sea mas comodo traducirlos ^^

Stiles se despertó y se preparó para su primer día en la escuela. Se preguntó si alguien se daría cuenta de que algún animal vicioso lo había mordido la noche anterior. Probablemente no, pero tendría que contarle a Scott todo lo extraño que había pasado después de separarse.

—Stiles, deja de retrasarte y ve a la escuela, —dijo el Sheriff Stilinski mientras aparecía en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. —Tengo que encontrar la otra mitad del cuerpo de esa pobre chica, así que no quiero argumentos sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles suspiró, resignado, con un pequeño asentimiento. —Estoy de camino ahora, solo necesito mi mochila.

—¿Tomaste tu Adderall? —Preguntó su padre, preocupado.

—Sí, nunca lo olvidaré. —Stiles le aseguró. —Nos vemos más tarde.

Stiles se abrió paso por delante de su padre con una sonrisa fácil y se metió en su Jeep para conducir hacia la escuela.

 

—¡Scott! —Stiles estaba feliz de ver que había vuelto bien sin un paseo.

—Gracias por dejarme así. —Scott sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Me atraparon, y me aseguré de que no te pasará igual, —le recordó Stiles.

—Tenemos que regresar después de la escuela. —Scott le dijo con un suspiro. —Dejé caer mi inhalador y necesito recuperarlo.

Stiles no estaba tan seguro de querer volver al bosque después de la noche anterior, pero se lo debía a Scott.

—Oh, bueno, por supuesto que lo haremos. —Stiles sonrió. —Además, todavía no han encontrado la otra mitad del cuerpo.

Scott abrió los ojos. —¡Yo sé donde está! Lo encontré anoche cuando perdí mi inhalador.

—Entonces, ¿qué mitad era? —Preguntó Stiles por curiosidad.

—La mitad superior, supongo… —respondió Scott con una sonrisa extraña.

Sonó la campana y se dirigieron a su primera clase.

Stiles se sentó, seguro de que le diría a Scott sobre lo que había sucedido, más tarde. Por ahora, Stiles solo quería centrarse en no quedarse atrás desde el primer día de clases. Por supuesto, ya había echado un vistazo al plan de estudios y sabía lo que se suponía que debía hacer, pero a veces perdía el foco y su mente deambulaba por algo completamente ajeno al trabajo del curso.

No hizo mucho hincapié en sus calificaciones, por lo general obtenía calificaciones de A, pero no quería que sus maestros lo odiaran nuevamente este año.

Oyó un teléfono sonando, alto, pero nadie más parecía escucharlo mientras miraba alrededor del salón de clases. Miró afuera y escuchó que una chica nueva había olvidado traer un bolígrafo. Extraño, porque no debería poder escuchar cosas tan lejanas.

—Yo, Scotty —susurró Stiles.

—¿Qué?, —Scott susurró.

—¿Tienes un bolígrafo de repuesto? —Preguntó Stiles con un entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Olvidaste traer un bolígrafo?, —Preguntó Scott con burla.

—No, solo preséntalo a la chica nueva. —Stiles suspiró, reclinándose en su asiento.

—¿Qué nueva c...? —El director caminando con la nueva chica interrumpió a Scott.

Él la presentó a la clase como Allison Argent antes de irse y Scott la vio tomar asiento detrás de él. Él le ofreció su bolígrafo de repuesto y ella lo miró con confusión antes de aceptarlo con una sonrisa y un ‘gracias’.

 

 

—Tio, ¿cómo sabías que ella necesitaba un bolígrafo?, —Preguntó Scott antes del lacrosse.

—La escuché hablar por teléfono con su madre. —Stiles se encogió de hombros. —No sé cómo, simplemente sucedió.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?, —Preguntó Scott, confundido.

—Bueno. Estábamos en clase, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Stiles. —Bien, escuché su teléfono sonando desde fuera y la escuché hablar por teléfono con su madre a pesar de que estaba cruzando el patio.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa eso?, —Preguntó Scott, todavía confundido.

—No sé, pero tal vez tenga algo que ver con lo que sucedió anoche, —dijo Stiles, bajando la voz a un susurro.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?, —Preguntó Scott.

Stiles miró a su alrededor y llevó a Scott a un baño vacío. Levantó su camisa para revelar un gran vendaje en su costado.

—Algo me mordió, —susurró Stiles. —Ni siquiera sé qué, pero sonaba como un lobo.

—Entonces tal vez te mordió un lobo. —Scott se encogió de hombros.

Stiles se burló. —Heh. No. No ha habido en California desde hace 60 años, ¿vale? No era un lobo.

—¿Fue un coyote? —Sugirió Scott.

—Nah, no sonaba como un coyote. —Stiles suspiró. —Quién sabe qué era.

divisor sterek

Después de la escuela, Scott y Stiles regresaron al bosque para buscar el inhalador de Scott, tal como lo habían planeado.

—Pensé que tu padre te atrapó, —dijo Scott, perdiendo el aliento mientras caminaban. —¿Cómo terminaste siendo mordido por algo?

—Bueno, me llevó de vuelta a mi Jeep, pero tuvo que volver con los coches de la policía. —Stiles suspiró. —No iba a dejarte sólo aquí, así que volví a buscarte pero no estabas donde nos separamos, así que comencé a mirar alrededor. Sin embargo, estaba oscuro, y algunos ciervos salieron de la nada, y en algún lugar entre ese desastre oí gruñir o rugido o algo así y fui atacado por algún animal salvaje.

—¡Tio, estaba en medio de esa estampida!, —Exclamó Scott. —Esos ciervos estaban totalmente asustados.

—Probablemente por lo que sea que me mordió.— Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Oye, ¿no dijiste que el cuerpo estaba por aquí?

—Podría haber jurado que esto era todo. Vi el cuerpo, el ciervo vino corriendo. Dejé caer mi inhalador... —dijo Scott, agachándose.

—Tal vez el asesino movió el cuerpo, —sugirió Stiles.

—Si lo hizo, espero que haya dejado mi inhalador. —Scott respondió, mirándolo. —Esas cosas son como 80 pavos.

Stiles estaba a punto de responder cuando vio a alguien parado mirándolos.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, acercándose a ellos. —¿Huh?

Stiles estaba perdido y se frotó la cabeza.

—Esto es propiedad privada.

—Uh, lo siento amigo, no lo sabíamos. —Stiles respondió torpemente.

—Sí, solo estábamos buscando algo, pero… —Scott continuó pero se detuvo. —Olvídalo.

El hombre le devolvió el inhalador a Scott y se alejó.

—Está bien, vamos, hombre, tengo que ir a trabajar, —dijo Scott en voz baja.

—Amigo, ese era Derek Hale. —Dijo Stiles, tratando de recordarle a Scott que el hombre era unos años mayor que ellos. Su familia y su hogar se quemaron en un incendio hace seis años.

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo, —respondió Scott.

Stiles simplemente se burló con desconcierto y se encogió de hombros. —Vamos.

divisor sterek

Mientras Stiles se preparaba para ir a la cama, recordó que tenía que cambiarse las vendas y se dirigió al baño. Sin embargo, cuando levantó el vendaje, no había marca de mordida. Fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Confundido pero inseguro de qué hacer, Stiles se sentó para terminar su tarea antes de irse a dormir.

 

 

Scott había intentado ser titular en el equipo de lacrosse otra vez, pero sin haber practicado lo suficiente y su asma, no había podido hacerlo.

—Lo siento, tio, —dijo Stiles mientras se sentaban en los bancos durante la práctica. —Sé lo importante que era para ti lograrlo, pero es solo un juego. Además, siempre hay próximo año, ¿eh?

—Sí, supongo. —Scott se movió. —Pero Allison me vio jugar y yo la jodí.

—Sí, lo hiciste, amigo. —Stiles le aseguró, lo que le brindó una mirada de traición por parte de Scott.

—¡Stilinski, estás despierto!, —Llamó el entrenador, haciendo sonar su silbato.

—Ah, mierda.— Stiles dejó escapar un gran suspiro antes de arrastrarse hacia el campo.

Stiles se preparó para la humillación de que Jackson lo iba a dejar pasar y comenzó a jugar. De alguna manera, todos parecían más lentos de lo normal y se sintió cada vez más rápido. Podía oler la colonia ‘Armani’ de Danny mezclada con sudor a pesar de que su portero estaba en su puesto al otro lado el campo. Podía escuchar el enojado latido del corazón de Jackson cuando pasaba junto a él para disparar. Sintió que el poder de su lanzamiento iba más rápido que la capacidad de Danny para detenerlo.

Todo lo enfocó en el juego y una vez que hizo el disparo, pudo escuchar los fuertes vítores hechos por él, a pesar de que no sabía cómo había hecho nada de eso.

El entrenador lo llamó y le gritó de la manera más ridícula que tenía.

Stiles miró a su alrededor confundido en cuanto a lo que le estaba pasando cuando sintió que el entrenador lo tomó de los hombros y escuchó el orgullo en su voz decir: —estás empezando, amigo. Eres titular.

En cualquier otro momento, Stiles podría haber estado extasiado por ser titular, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse sobre el lobo que creía haber escuchado.

divisor sterek

Una vez que llegó a casa, buscó todo lo que pudo de hombres lobo, y lo que encontró lo asustó. Estaba leyendo un artículo cuando Scott llamó a su puerta con una gran sonrisa.

—Entra. Tienes que ver esto. —Stiles comenzó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él por si acaso. —¡He estado investigando, leyendo sitios web, libros!

—¿Cuánto Adderall te has tomado hoy?, —Preguntó Scott, con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

—Mucho. No importa porque ni siquiera creo que esté funcionando , —dijo Stiles, agitando un poco los brazos.

—Parece que sí, —señaló Scott.

—Sí, bueno, lo siento, —aclaró Stiles. —Es más como que ya no lo necesito mucho. No lo sé, solo escucha.

—¿Es por el cuerpo?, —Preguntó Scott, dejando sus cosas y sentándose en la cama de Stiles. —¿Descubrieron quién lo hizo?

—No, todavía están interrogando a la gente. Incluso a Derek Hale. —Dijo Stiles, tratando de pasar del tema completamente irrelevante.

—Oh, el tipo en el bosque que vimos el otro día, —dijo Scott perezosamente.

—¡Sí! Sí, pero eso no es todo, ¿de acuerdo? —Stiles trató de calmarse, la molestia se apoderó de él.

—¿Qué, entonces?, —Preguntó Scott.

—¿Recuerdas cómo dije que creí haber escuchado a un lobo? ¿Y cómo no pudo haber sido porque los lobos ya no viven en California? Bueno, no creo que fuera un lobo, pero creo que podría haber sido un hombre lobo , —dijo Stiles, aterrorizado de que fuera la verdad.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Scott, todavía sin entender nada.

—¡Un lobo, un mordisco en el bosque! —Stiles trató de aclarar. —Empecé a hacer toda esta lectura. ¡¿Sabes por qué aúlla un lobo?!

—¿Debería? —Scott se encogió de hombros.

—¡Es una señal! ¿Bueno? Cuando un lobo está solo, aúlla para indicar su ubicación al resto de su manada. —Stiles continuó. —Así que si escuché a un lobo aullando, eso significa que otros podrían haber estado cerca. ¡Puede haber una manada completa de ellos!

—¿Una manada completa de lobos?, —Preguntó Scott, intrigado.

—No... hombres lobo, —dijo Stiles, preocupado.

Scott se levantó. —¿Estás perdiendo el tiempo con esto? Sabes que voy a buscar a Allison en una hora.

Stiles se paró frente a él antes de que pudiera irse. —¿Viste lo que hice hoy, Scott? No fue simplemente increíble, ¿de acuerdo? Fue imposible.

—Sí, así que hiciste un buen tiro. —Scott se encogió de hombros con un poco de celo, pero sobre todo confusión.

—¡NO! Hice un tiro increíble, me refiero a la forma en que me moví, mi velocidad, mis reflejos? —Stiles se movió por la habitación, inquieto e inquieto. —La gente no puede simplemente hacer eso de la noche a la mañana.

Scott hizo una pausa.

—¡Y está la visión y los sentidos! ¡Puedo ver, oír y oler cosas que la gente normal no puede ver, oír y oler! —Stiles gritó, rápidamente se agitó porque su mejor amigo no lo estaba escuchando.

—¡Bueno! ¡Amigo, no puedo pensar en esto ahora mismo! , —Gritó Scott. —Hablaremos mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Qué? ¡No! , —Gritó Stiles. —¡La luna llena es esta noche! ¿No lo entiendes?

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?, —Preguntó Scott enojado. —Tengo una cita con una chica que no puedo creer que realmente quiera salir conmigo, y tal vez este año mi vida sea un poco perfecta, ¿por qué intentas arruinarla?

—Pensé que le estaba pidiendo ayuda a mi mejor amigo. —Stiles suspiró, calmándose. —Estoy maldito, Scott. Y no solo la luna me hará cambiar físicamente, sino que también será cuando mi sed de sangre estará en su punto máximo.

—¿Ansia de sangre? —Preguntó Scott, calmándose pero obviamente sintiéndose como si le estuvieran bromeando.

—Sí, mi impulso de matar. —Stiles dijo mirándolo.

—Sabes, estoy empezando a sentir ganas de matar, Stiles, —dijo Scott, sacudiendo la cabeza y luego saliendo por la puerta. —Lo siento, pero debo prepararme para esa fiesta.

Stiles sintió que la ira burbujeaba dentro de él y apartó su silla una vez que Scott se fue. Cuando lo recogió, descubrió que había rasgones en la espalda como marcas de garras.

Inseguro de qué hacer, Stiles se dirigió al bosque, con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde pudiera evitar lastimar a los demás. Podía sentir la luna llamando al lobo dentro de él, lo que le enfurecía más era que Scott no lo escuchara.

Trató de mantener el control, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, menos ayudaba. No podía mantener su enojo en control pero su cuerpo ya se estaba transformando en algo menos que humano. Oyó unos pasos acercándose y olió pólvora, por lo que corrió y se escondió, sin querer que nadie lo viera de esta forma.

Escuchó una flecha golpeando contra un árbol y pasos sobrenaturalmente rápidos corriendo. Tenía que encontrar al otro hombre lobo, por lo que corrió. Utilizó su audición mejorada para escuchar los pasos, pero ya no podía escuchar nada, por lo que utilizó su sentido del olfato. Las armas estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia, pero podía oler algo más, algo entre lobo y humano, por lo que se abrió paso tan silenciosamente como pudo hacia él.

Oyó que se arrastraba detrás de él y se lanzó tan rápido como pudo hacia él, dando tumbos y forcejeando con quien fuera que estaba en una pequeña colina.

—Umph.

—¿Derek? —Preguntó Stiles, mirando al hombre con confusión.

—Levántate. —Derek dijo apresuradamente poniéndose de pie y tirando de Stiles con él. —¡Vamos!

Stiles se levantó y corrió en la otra dirección.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Derek, mirando alrededor nerviosamente.

—De la otra manera, corres de una manera, yo corro al otro y quien sea atrapado, mal asunto. —Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Ven conmigo, idiota. —Derek gruñó.

—No con esa actitud, —desafió Stiles.

—¿Quieres ser atrapado por los cazadores?, —Preguntó Derek amenazante.

—Sí, no. —Stiles asintió con la cabeza y corrieron juntos. —Entonces, ¿cazadores?

—El tipo que nos ha estado persiguiendo durante siglos. —Derek asintió una vez que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un refugio seguro.

—Um, creo que te quieren cazar. —Stiles aclaró. —Me hiciste algo así.

—¿Realmente es tan malo? —Preguntó Derek, acercándose. —¿Que puedes ver mejor, escuchar más claramente, moverte más rápido de lo que cualquier humano podría esperar? Te han dado algo por lo que la mayoría de la gente mataría. El mordisco es un regalo.

—Escucha, no estoy diciendo que no venga con ventajas, —respondió Stiles. —Pero no puedo lidiar con que la gente intente matarme por ellos. ¿Cómo se supone que debo controlar esto?

—Puedo enseñarte cómo. —Derek le aseguró. —Entonces tú y yo, Stiles. Ahora somos hermanos.

—No puedes simplemente adoptarme como tu hermano, —dijo Stiles sacudiendo sus brazos. —¿Derek? ¿Donde irías? ¿Derek?

Pero Derek ya se había ido.

—Estupendo. Muy útil. —Stiles suspiró.

 

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Scott estaba emocionado por el increíble momento que había tenido en la fiesta de la noche anterior.

—¡Eso es genial! Así que todo está bien entonces. —Stiles sonrió, feliz por su amigo.

—Sí, y tio, lo siento por lo que pasó entre nosotros. —Scott se disculpó sinceramente.

—Ah... Sí, sobre eso. —Stiles iba a explicar lo que había sucedido, pero Scott lo interrumpió.

—Estaba realmente nervioso y seguiste hablando de ser un hombre lobo y esas cosas cuando tuve que prepararme me empujaron al límite, —dijo Scott. —Pero todo fue solo una broma, ¿verdad? Te busqué en la fiesta para intentar disculparme pero nunca apareciste.

—Oh… —Stiles hizo una pausa. —Nah, pensé que sería mejor para ti pasar ese tiempo con Allison. Me quedé en casa, pero todo salió bien para ti, ¿verdad?

Scott dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Tio, todo fue genial y Allison es simplemente... ¡increíble!

Scott habló sobre Allison y la fiesta mientras se preparaban para la práctica del lacrosse.

 

Durante el entrenamiento, Jackson estaba actuando de su habitual forma idiota y, por alguna razón, molestaba a Stiles más que nunca. Algo en la cara del tipo solo lo enojó. Cuando Jackson lo derribó, Stiles intentó recordar que el lacrosse es un deporte de contacto, pero algo dentro de él se rompió y la próxima vez que corrió hacia Jackson, lo golpeó lo suficiente como para dislocarle el hombro.

—No puedo jugar el sábado, —dijo Stiles dirigiéndose a los vestuarios, sintiendo que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Scott corrió hacia él preocupado. —Stiles, ¿estás bien?

Stiles trató de calmarse, pero él se enojó aún más. —Vete, Scott.

—¿Qué? No, dime qué sucede. —Scott empujó.

—Aléjate de mí —gritó Stiles, empujando a su amigo con la cara girada para evitar ser visto.

Stiles se escuchó gruñir antes de volver a controlarse y sentir que se calmaba.

—Tio, ¿qué acaba de pasar?, —Preguntó Scott, preocupado.

—No puedo jugar el sábado. —Stiles respondió, con el pecho agitado.

 

Después del entrenamiento, Stiles iba hablar con Scott por Skype, pero decidió hacer algunos de sus deberes en su habitación. Sabía que Scott iba a tratar de convencerlo de jugar el partido después de dislocar el hombro de Jackson, y Stiles no estaba de humor para ser culpado de jugar algún partido sin sentido que podría terminar con él matando a alguien.

Estaba leyendo un libro cuando un reflejo de la pantalla de su portátil llamó su atención. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, vio a Derek Hale y sintió que lo azotaba para golpearlo contra la pared.

—Te vi en el campo. —dijo Derek amenazante en la oreja de Stiles.

—Es un poco espeluznante e inquietante para ser honesto, —respondió Stiles, tratando de no mostrar su intimidación.

—¡Cambiaste delante de ellos!, —Gritó Derek, sin soltarlo. —Si descubren lo que eres, se enterarán de mí. Sobre todos nosotros Y luego no son solo los cazadores estarán detrás de nosotros, lo harán todos

—¡No vieron nada!, —Dijo Stiles, su voz amortiguada contra la pared.

—¡Y no lo harán!, —Amenazó Derek. —Porque si incluso intentas jugar ese partido el sábado, te mataré yo mismo.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, Derek ya lo había soltado y desaparecido.

—Para que conste: ¡no estaba planeando hacerlo! —Gritó Stiles a su habitación vacía.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes jugar mañana?, —Preguntó el entrenador cuando entraron a su oficina.

—Quiero decir que no puedo jugar el partido mañana por la noche. —Stiles suspiró.

—Quieres decir que no puedes esperar para jugar el partido mañana por la noche, —corrigió el entrenador.

Stiles se rió nerviosamente. —No, entrenador. No puedo jugar el partido mañana por la noche.

—No te estoy siguiendo. —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tengo algunos... problemas personales. —Stiles entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Es una niña? —El entrenador sonrió.

—No —Stiles se burló.

—¿Es un chico?, —Preguntó el entrenador. —Sabes, nuestro portero Danny es gay.

—Sí, sé que Danny es gay. —Stiles le aseguró con facilidad. —Pero ese no es mi problema.

—¿No crees que Danny sea un tipo guapo?, —Preguntó el entrenador, con sinceridad.

—No, es un tipo bastante guapo. —Stiles se encogió de hombros. —No es mi tipo sin embargo. Quiero decir, me gustan las chicas.

El entrenador simplemente miró a Stiles en confusión nuevamente.

—Mira, solo estoy teniendo algunos problemas de ira. —Stiles trató de explicar.

—Bueno, estas son algunas buenas noticias, —respondió el entrenador. —Es por eso que juegas lacrosse. Problema resuelto.

—Entrenador, no voy a jugar el partido mañana por la noche, —dijo Stiles con firmeza.

—Escucha, Stilinski, —dijo el entrenador, poniéndose de pie. —Parte de jugar como titular, es asumir la responsabilidad de ser titular. Ahora, si no puedes asumir esa responsabilidad, estás de vuelta en el banco hasta que estés listo.

Stiles lo consideró. —Está bien, seguro que suena justo.

—Stilinski, juega el partido. —El entrenador respondió.

 

En Algebra, mientras Scott estaba trabajando en resolver un problema en la pizarra, Stiles estaba sentado en su asiento habitual cuando Lydia se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué hay un rumor que dice que no estás jugando el partido de mañana por la noche?, —Preguntó.

—¿Me conoces? —Preguntó Stiles desconcertado, con los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Ella solo levantó las cejas hacia él, esperando que él respondiera su pregunta.

—Sí, no estoy jugando mañana por la noche. —respondió Stiles con un suspiro.

—Creo que si lo harás. —Ella le dijo. —Especialmente cuando lastimaste brutalmente a mi novio al embestir contra él.

La mención de Jackson envió un destello de ira a través de Stiles. —Se lastimó brutalmente a sí mismo chocando contra mí.

—Jackson jugará mañana—. Lydia continuó. —Pero él no va a estar en su mejor momento, y prefiero a mi novio en el mejor momento.

Stiles sostuvo un gruñido. —¿Okey?

—Salgo con el capitán del equipo ganador de lacrosse—. Aclaró. —Y si comienzan la temporada perdiendo, saldré con el capitán del equipo de lacrosse perdedor. No salgo con perdedores.

—No, pero estás saliendo con un cretino. —dijo Stiles en voz baja.

Lydia solo levantó sus cejas hacia él otra vez. —¡Bien! No juegues Probablemente ganemos de todos modos. Luego saldremos después, como estábamos planeando... Y presentaré a Allison a todos los jugadores importantes del equipo. Entonces, Scott McCall puede quedarse en casa navegando por la red para obtener porno.

Quitando su atención de Stiles, Lydia se giró en su asiento. Stiles simplemente se echó hacia atrás, frustrado y preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Scott ante la amenaza.

 

En el pasillo, Stiles vio a su padre hablar con el principio y escuchó el toque de queda que estaba siendo establecido para las nueve de la noche.

—Esto es increíble, —se dijo Stiles a sí mismo. —Mi padre está buscando un animal rabioso, mientras que el imbécil que realmente mató a la chica simplemente está suelto, haciendo lo que quiera.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Scott, acercándose sigilosamente detrás de él.

—¡Waah! —Exclamó Stiles, sorprendido. —¡No hagas eso!

—Lo siento. —Scott sonrió, divertido.

—Vamos a buscar la otra mitad de ese cuerpo, —dijo Stiles, palmeando a Scott en el hombro en una indicación para seguirlo.

—¿Estás bromeando?! —preguntó Scott. Al darse la vuelta, notó que Lydia le presentaba a Allison a un miembro del equipo de lacrosse y se dirigió hacia ella.

Stiles solo suspiró, sacudió su cabeza y continuó su camino.

 

Stiles aparcó su Jeep en frente de la casa Hale.

—¡Derek!, —Gritó, solo para ver si estaba en casa. —¡Heyl, Derek! ¿Estás en casa?

Stiles miró a su alrededor y notó una nueva pila de tierra antes de darse la vuelta y ver a Derek dirigiéndose hacia él.

—Hey. —Stiles sonrió, tratando de ser amable.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes simplemente buscar hombres lobo en Google, y ahora tienes todas las respuestas, es eso?, —Preguntó Derek, moviéndose hacia él como una fuerza de la naturaleza.

—Así que supongo que estamos pasando por alto los cumplidos. —Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Espera, ¿me estás acosando?

—Todavía no lo entiendes, Stiles, pero estoy cuidando de ti, —le informó Derek. —Piensa en lo que podría pasar. Estás en el campo, la agresividad se hace cargo, y cambias frente a todos.

Derek tomó el bastón de lacrosse de Stiles. —Tu padre, todos tus amigos... Y cuando te vean, —Derek rompió la red con sus garras. —Todo. Se. Derrumbará.

Derek arrojó el palo de lacrosse en el aire y ya no estaba cuando Stiles lo miró después de la distracción.

—Eres realmente sospechoso, ¿lo sabías? —Gritó Stiles. —¡Me haces ver como si hablara solo! Lo cual hago, a veces, ¡pero ese no es el punto!

Stiles negó con la cabeza y murmuró. —Hombre lobo tonto, demasiado dramático.

 

Stiles corrió a la casa de Scott hasta su habitación. —¡Lo encontré! Creo que lo encontré, pero vamos a necesitar algunas palas.

—Has bebido mucho Adderall, ¿no?, —Preguntó Scott con una sonrisa. —¿Qué encontraste?

—Hay algo enterrado en el jardín de Derek Hales, puedo oler la sangre, —dijo Stiles, emocionado.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Scott, confundido.

—¡Solo vamos! —Dijo Stiles, levantándolo. —Encontramos el cuerpo, mi padre detiene a Derek por el asesinato, y luego descubro una forma de jugar el partido esta noche para que mi mejor amigo pueda echar un polvo.

—¿Qué?! —preguntó Scott confundido y un poco mortificado.

Stiles solo suspiró y tiró de él junto.

—Primero tenemos que ir al hospital, —dijo Stiles.

En el hospital, Stiles se coló en el depósito de cadáveres para oler la otra mitad del cadáver e intentar igualarlo al aroma que había olido antes en la casa de Derek.

 

—¿Hey, Stiles?, —Preguntó Scott en el Jeep camino a la casa de Derek.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?— Preguntó Stiles, mirando a su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?, —Preguntó Scott, confundido.

—Porque Derek mató a una chica y pensó que podía salirse con la suya. —Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Además, resolver el caso ayudará a mi padre.

—Vale, está bien, —dijo Scott, todavía sin estar seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Asegurándose de que Derek se hubiera ido, Stiles condujo a la vieja casa de Hale.

—Espera, algo es diferente, —dijo Stiles, saliendo del auto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Diferente cómo? , —Preguntó Scott.

—No lo sé. —Stiles frunció el ceño, caminando hacia la tumba.

Excavaron durante un tiempo antes de que Scott se impacientara. —Esto está llevando demasiado tiempo.

—Solo sigue cavando— dijo Stiles, sacando la tierra.

—¿Qué pasa si él regresa? —preguntó Scott nerviosamente.

—Entonces nos largamos de aquí, —respondió Stiles.

—¿Y si nos atrapa?, —Preguntó Scott, aún más nervioso.

—Tengo un plan para eso. —Stiles le aseguró.

—¿Cuál es?, —Preguntó Scott, ligeramente apaciguado.

—Corres hacia un lado y yo corro al otro, sea quien sea al que atrape primero, será malo. —Stiles se encogió de hombros.

Stiles hizo una pausa, recordando la noche anterior y resopló.

—Odio ese plan.—Scott gimió.

En ese momento, Stiles golpeó algo firme. —Woah, woah, espera, detente, detente, detente.

Movieron un poco más de tierra, deshicieron unos cuantos nudos antes de que descubrieron la mitad superior de un lobo, y gritaron, saltando de la tumba.

—¿Qué diablos, Stiles?, —Preguntó Scott, tratando de calmar su ritmo cardíaco. —¡Pensé que dijiste que el cuerpo estaría aquí, pero este es un maldito lobo!

—¡Puedo ver eso!, —Gritó Stiles. —Te dije que algo era diferente.

—¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!, —Gritó Scott, confundido. —¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Esto no tiene sentido, —dijo Stiles, pensando.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, —dijo Scott, poniéndose de pie para irse.

—Sí. —Estuvo de acuerdo Stiles.

Justo en ese momento, notó una planta violeta a pocos metros de distancia.

—¿Qué pasa?, —Preguntó Scott, preocupado.

—¿Ves esa flor? —Preguntó Stiles, señalando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Scott encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que es acónito —Stiles le informó.

—¿Qué es eso?, —Preguntó Scott, todavía sin saber qué estaba pasando.

—Uh, ¿nunca has visto al Hombre Lobo? —Preguntó Stiles.

Scott negó con la cabeza. —No.

—¿Lon Chaney Jr.?— Stiles lo intentó de nuevo.

Scott siguió negando con la cabeza.

—Claude Rains—. Stiles continuó. —¿La película original de hombre lobo?

—¡No! —Gritó Scott. —¿Y por qué sigues hablando de hombres lobo?

—¡Porque soy un hombre lobo!, —Gritó Stiles.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!, —Gritó Scott, exasperado.

Stiles suspiró antes de dirigirse a la planta, arrancándola solo para descubrir que estaba enterrada en espiral alrededor del cuerpo.

Scott se levantó en estado de shock. —Stiles.

Stiles se movió para ver qué había sobresaltado a Scott y vio que el lobo se había transformado en la chica muerta. —¡Santo…!

Scott se volvió para mirar a Stiles con asombro.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles y Scott todavía estaban en la casa de Hale viendo como Derek era arrestado.

Justo cuando colocaban a Derek en la parte trasera del auto de la policía, Stiles se coló en el asiento delantero para mirarlo a pesar de que Scott sacudía continuamente su cabeza hacia él.

—Está bien, solo para que lo sepas, no te tengo miedo. —Stiles comenzó, pero luego Derek lo miró y sintió un poco de miedo. —Está bien, tal vez lo tenga. No importa. Solo quiero saber algo: la chica que mataste, ella era un hombre lobo. Pero ella era un tipo diferente, ¿no? Quiero decir, ella podría convertirse en un lobo real, y sé que no puedo hacer eso. ¿Es por eso que la mataste?

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por mí cuando eres el problema?, —Preguntó Derek, inclinándose hacia adelante. —Cuando cambias en el campo, ¿qué crees que van a hacer, eh? ¿Solo sigue alentándote? Créeme, no quieres jugar ese juego.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera encontrar algo ingenioso para responderle, su padre lo sacó del coche.

Mientras hablaba con su padre, tratando de no revelar todo el asunto de los hombres lobo, accidentalmente dejó escapar que había mentido el otro día acerca de estar solo en el bosque.

—Oh, mierda. —Dijo Stiles, dejando caer su cabeza.

—Así que me mentiste, —dijo el Sheriff Stilinski, sin sorprenderse.

—Eso depende de cómo definas la mentira. —Stiles lo intentó.

—Bueno, lo defino como si no dijera la verdad, ¿cómo lo defines?, —Preguntó su padre.

—¿Mm, cuerpo reclinado en posición horizontal? —respondió Stiles con sus movimientos de mano habituales.

Un pequeño bufido captó su atención y se giró para ver a Derek negando con la cabeza en la parte trasera del coche de la policía. A Stiles le gustaba pensar que tal vez Derek estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. Bueno, no le gustó... Por supuesto que no.

—Aléjate de aquí. —Su padre se lo dijo, indicándole que se fuera.

—Absolutamente. —Dijo Stiles, frotándose la cabeza y alejándose.

 

En el auto en el camino de regreso, Stiles comenzó a sentirse extremadamente agitado. No podía respirar y los sonidos de Scott escribiendo en su teléfono le hicieron arder la piel. Él detuvo el coche y se dejó salir.

—Stiles, ¿estás bien?, —Preguntó Scott, preocupado.

—¡Frena! —Advirtió Stiles. —¡Aaah! ¡No puedo respirar!

—¿Qué puedo hacer?, —Preguntó Scott.

—No sé, yo solo… —Stiles corrió tan rápido como pudo, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

 

Después de unas horas de correr, Stiles se encontró de regreso en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro hasta que su padre llegó a casa.

—¿Stiles? —Llamó.

Stiles miró nerviosamente a su alrededor antes de dirigirse al baño y cerrar la puerta con llave. Cuando vio su reflejo, retrocedió, pero cuanto más miraba, más se calmaba.

—Stiles, ¿estás ahí? —Preguntó su padre, tocando a la puerta.

—Sí, saldré en un minuto. —Dijo Stiles, viendo como su rostro volvía a la normalidad.

—Escuché que hay un partido esta noche, ¿vas a jugar? —Preguntó una vez que Stiles abrió la puerta.

—Probablemente no— .Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Hey, ¿no deberías estar en la comisaría controlando a Derek?

—El médico forense dictaminó la muerte como un ataque de animal, por lo que dejamos ir a Derek. —Su padre respondió.

—¿Qué, realmente?, —Preguntó Stiles, molesto. —¿Pero qué pasa con el cuerpo?

—Estamos realizando pruebas para identificarlo, pero él dice que es su hermana, —respondió Sherriff Stilinski, sentándose. —Lo mantendremos controlado hasta que podamos identificarla con seguridad y asegurarnos de que las mitades sean compatibles, así que regresaré en unos minutos, solo llegué a casa para comer algo. Podría estar en casa tarde esta noche, hay un montón de papeleo.

Stiles solo asintió. —De todos modos, tengo que prepararme para el partido de lacrosse, todavía estoy en el equipo.

—Está bien. —Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

 

Stiles se presentó al partido a tiempo para jugar como titular, pero ninguno de los jugadores le pasó la pelota y fingió una lesión en el brazo para ser enviado al banquillo.

—¿Te duele mucho el brazo?, —Preguntó Scott, sonriendo.

—Nah, solo tengo más amigos en el banquillo que en el campo. —Stiles le guiñó un ojo y golpeó su hombro contra el de Scott.

—¡McCall, estás adentro!, —Gritó el entrenador. —¡Sal ahí fuera!

Scott parecía extremadamente emocionado y salió corriendo al campo. Stiles vio como Scott se mantenía bien contra el otro equipo. No era el mejor, pero obviamente había estado practicando y era bueno para pasar el balón a los otros jugadores. Stiles gritó más fuerte que nadie cuando Scott lanzó el gol ganador.

 

Una semana más tarde, Stiles se despertó en un arroyo en el bosque.

—Tengo que aprender a controlar esto, —dijo Stiles, empapado en sus pantalones de pijama.

—Sí, lo tienes que hacer, —dijo Derek, saliendo de la nada.

—¿Qué demonio… de dónde sales? —Preguntó Stiles, sacudiendo el agua de su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo.

—No estás muy lejos de mi casa, y me enteré cuando comenzaste a entrar en pánico, —dijo Derek, con la cara completamente en blanco.

—¿Entonces viniste para ver si me ahogaba?, —Preguntó Stiles, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Genial, gracias.

—Vine para asegurarme de que no lastimaste a nadie, —aclaró Derek, levantando la voz.

—¿Alguna vez sonríes? —Preguntó Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek solo lo miró con más fuerza.

Stiles asintió. —Así que no lastimé a nadie, ¿verdad?

—No, pero eso no significa que no lo harás. —Derek le aseguró. —Si no aprendes cómo controlarlo, podrías acabar matando a alguien.

—Y luego la gente descubre que soy un hombre lobo y eso los lleva a que se enteren de ti y bla, bla, bla. —Stiles continuó por él. —Lo entiendo. Sigues diciendo lo mismo pero en realidad no pareces estar ayudando.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo ayudarte cuando tratas de hacer que me arresten?, —Preguntó Derek, poniéndose más enojado.

—Oye, si matas a alguien, entonces mereces ser atrapado—. Stiles dijo, acercándose.

—No la maté—. Derek flexionó la mandíbula. —La encontré así.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a la policía?, —Preguntó Stiles.

—Ella es mi hermana y algo le hizo eso, tengo derecho a enterrarla como es costumbre en mi familia. —Derek respondió a la defensiva.

Stiles se detuvo, recordando algo. —Espera, ¿puedes convertirte en un lobo? Como un lobo real, no el extraño hombre lobo que me mordió.

Derek parecía incómodo. —No.

—¿Por qué podría ella hacerlo pero no puedes? —Stiles lo interceptó.

—¿No tienes que ir a la escuela?, —Preguntó Derek, alejándose.

—Mierda. —Stiles maldijo. —Sí, lo hago, pero esta conversación no ha terminado.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar a casa, tomando un ducha rápida para quitar el olor de las hojas y cambiarse de ropa rápidamente antes de ir a la escuela.

 

—Entonces, ¿Derek no es el asesino?, —Preguntó Scott durante el almuerzo.

—No, Derek dijo que no, pero eso no significa que le creemos. —Stiles aclaró. —El chico definitivamente emite algunas vibraciones de asesino en serie.

—Sí, pero ¿y si él no lo hizo?, —Preguntó Scott. —¿No dijiste que podría haber una manada completo por ahí?

—¿Manada de qué? —interrumpió Lydia Martin , tomando asiento.

—A, uh, una manada de coyotes. —Stiles tartamudeó, inseguro de por qué estaba sentada con ellos o por qué los otros chicos populares estaban sentados a su alrededor.

Habían comenzado a sentarse con ellos desde el incidente de la semana pasada donde un conductor de autobús había sido atacado y finalmente “sucumbió a sus heridas” y murió, pero Stiles todavía no estaba acostumbrado.

—Espero que no, entonces no puedo dejar que Prada haga sus cosas en la noche. —Lydia suspiró.

Stiles miró a Scott en busca de ayuda, pero la atención de Scott ya se centraba en Allison. Cuando Stiles miró a su derecha, Danny pareció incómodo o molesto, por lo que Stiles acabó de terminar su almuerzo, mientras que Scott accidentalmente aceptó ir a una cita doble con Lydia y Jackson.

 

Después de la escuela, Stiles se detuvo en la vieja casa de Hale.

—¿Hola? —Gritó. —Derek, ¿estás en casa?

Derek tenía una habilidad especial para aparecer de la nada, por lo que Stiles cerró los ojos, escuchó el sonido y olió un aroma.

—Está bien, sí, definitivamente estás en casa. —Stiles dijo en voz baja antes de volver a llamar. —Puedo olerte así que es mejor que salgas ya.

—Estás mejorando. —Derek observó, saliendo por la puerta.

—¿Sabes que podría entrar por la parte de atrás de la casa donde no hay pared, verdad?, —Preguntó Stiles. —Quiero decir, si quisiera entrar

Derek solo lo miró.

—De acuerdo, tenemos que trabajar en tus habilidades de comunicación. —Dijo Stiles, golpeando suavemente a Derek en el hombro, haciendo que el hombre lo mirara y luego la levantara para mirarlo con más fuerza.

—Ves, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir, —señaló Stiles.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?, —Preguntó Derek, molesto.

—Solo vine a decir 'hola, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Por qué me convertiste en un hombre lobo?’ Tú sabes lo de costumbre. —Stiles sonrió.

Derek suspiró. —No te convertí.

Stiles esperó unos segundos por algo más, pero Derek solo lo miró un poco más. —Bien, ¿voy a obtener una explicación?

—Aquí hay un Alfa —respondió Derek. —Tú y yo somos betas, y las betas no pueden convertir a las personas en hombres lobo, solo el Alfa puede hacer eso.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está el Alfa?, —Preguntó Stiles, mirando a su alrededor. —Porque hasta ahora, solo te he visto a ti y a un grupo de cazadores que quieren matarme.

—El Alfa mató a mi hermana, pero no sé quién es, —explicó Derek, obviamente molesto con Stiles. —Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda. Fuiste mordido por el Alfa, entonces eres parte de su manada. Te llamará para que te unas a él y, cuando lo haga, querrás tener el control.

—¿No debería ser él tu Alfa también? —Preguntó Stiles, inclinando la cabeza. —¿Dónde está tu manada?

Derek bajó la vista por unos momentos antes de volver a mirar hacia arriba. —¿Quieres aprender a controlar el cambio o no?

—Sí, por supuesto que quiero aprender a controlarlo, —respondió Stiles. —Pero ser críptico no ayuda a nadie.

—Comenzaremos mañana —dijo Derek, como si la conversación hubiera terminado.

—¿Por qué no podemos comenzar ahora? —Preguntó Stiles, más que un poco molesto.

—Porque tienes deberes y tengo un lugar donde estar. —Derek arqueó las cejas hacia Stiles.

—¿Qué eres, mi padre? Me ocuparé de mis deberes —dijo Stiles, listo para irse pero luego hacer una pausa. —¿A dónde vas, de todos modos?

—¿Cómo es eso de tu negocio? —Preguntó Derek, desafiante.

—Bueno, porque quieres mi ayuda y quiero asegurarme de que no vas a salir y matar a alguien. —Stiles respondió, levantando las cejas.

—No voy a matar a alguien —respondió Derek suavemente.

—¿Cómo lo sé seguro?, —Cuestionó Stiles.

Derek se acercó. —Usa tus habilidades. Escucha el latido de mi corazón, y si estoy mintiendo, saltará.

Stiles lo miró.

—No voy a matar a alguien. —Derek dijo lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Stiles.

Stiles escuchó y el latido del corazón de Derek no saltó.

—Podrías ser una especie de sociópata que es realmente bueno para mentir. —Stiles se encogió de hombros, ganándose otra mirada.

—Bien —dijo Derek, retrocediendo nuevamente. —No me creas, no me importa.

Stiles todavía estaba escuchando y escuchó el corazón de Derek saltar.

—Escucha, solo estaba bromeando. —Stiles comenzó a disculparse, pero Derek todavía estaba mirando. —¿Qué? ¡Solo sé que a veces los buenos mentirosos pueden aprobar un polígrafo! Es por eso que no son admisibles en el tribunal.

La expresión de Derek cambió.

—Mi padre es el sheriff, pero tú lo sabías. —Stiles se encogió de hombros. —De todos modos, tenías razón en lo de los deberes, así que voy a seguir adelante e ir a hacerlo mientras vas a donde sea.

Stiles se volvió hacia su Jeep, cuando miró hacia atrás, Derek se había ido.

Stiles se preguntó dónde demonios Derek estacionó su coche.

 

Más tarde esa noche, Stiles oyó un disparo seguido de un aullido. Preocupado por Derek, rápidamente se puso unos pantalones y se dirigió hacia la fuente del ruido.

En lugar de encontrar a Derek, escuchó a dos cazadores en una discusión.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?

—Le doy 48 horas... si llega.

 


End file.
